Unique, Like Snowflakes
by Kashy
Summary: A Hundered Next Gen Drabbles - because they're all unique but all so the same.
1. chose

_For sick-atxxheart's 100 Times Challenge_

_**Disclaimer:** In no way, shape or form are these characters mine._

_

* * *

_

_**When Victoire Chose Hugo**_

One of his fondest memories was back at the Burrow when he was eight. By that time, five of them had gone off to Hogwarts and the Burrow was becoming quieter and quieter. Or it was quiet until Christmas came around and everybody came home and Grandma Molly insisted on having _everybody _over for Christmas. Then it was no longer quiet.

So when Louis and Dominique came home, James wanted nothing more then to play Quidditch with since, since he'd been craving it so much since they'd been gone. "Come on," he whined, "just one little game."

"Okay." Dominique had given in easily. Everybody knew that she favoured James over _nearly _everybody else. "We'll spit into teams them. James is on mine."

"Cool!" he exclaimed. "Who's the other captain?"

"Victoire can be," Molly said in hopes that she'd actually be picked first this time.

The eldest cousin looked up from the book she was reading. "Oh joy, Quidditch."

"Stop being so bitter," thirteen year old Dominique said with a roll of her eyes. "Just pick a player so I can choose another."

"Fine," Victoire huffed as she put down her book and walked over to them. "I'll take Louis."

Hugo watched as the only blonde male Weasley jumped up from his spot on the ground and went to stand beside his sister. "Fred's mine," Dominique said as she pulled the small redhead boy towards her with a grin.

Victoire eyed her remain cousins with a grin. Beside him Lily was waiting anxiously knowing that she'd be picked next because, as she put it, was the next best. Lucy wasn't even paying attention but playing with some bugs she'd found on the ground while Roxanne sat there patiently to be called after Lily because that's where she was _always _called.

Hugo knew the order well. Teddy (if he was there), Dominique, James, Louis, Fred, Victoire (if she wasn't captain), Lily, Roxanne, Albus, Rose, Molly, Lucy (if she actually wanted to play) and then himself. He was always last.

"I'll take Hugo," Victoire said suddenly.

Lily nudged him and he looked up at her, "What was that for?"

"Victoire _chose_you," she told him bitterly. He looked at his eldest cousin who was smiling at him kindly and as he walked towards her he heard the quiet whispers of Lily and Roxanne saying, "Victoire should know the order by now," and "I can't believe he was chosen over me."

But Hugo couldn't care less. He'd been chosen by Victoire before most of the others and that's all that really mattered to him.

* * *

R&R?


	2. imagine

_For sick-atxxheart's 100 Times Challenge_

_**Disclaimer:** In no way, shape or form are these characters mine._

_**

* * *

**_

When Rose Imagined Lucy

For Rose it was hard to image what her cousin Lucy would be like when she grew up.

The first conversation that she had ever shared with the youngest Weasley had been when she was ten and Lucy was seven. There had been words between them before but those had mostly been, "Happy birthday," or "Merry Christmas," or "Hi."

"When I grow up I'm going to be an astro-nut."

Rose had looked down into the wide blue eyes of her cousin and frowned. "Don't you mean astronaut?"

"Nope," the little girl replied as the patted her rag doll's red curls. "I'm going to go into space and eat things and it'll be fun."

She smiled. "And what are you going to eat in space, Lucy?"

"Nuts of course," Lucy giggled. "What else would I eat, silly."

Rose shook her head and giggled along with her cousin. After a few minutes Lucy pulled on her sleeve and pulled her down to her level. "Can I tell you a secret?" Lucy whispered in the redhead's ear.

"Okay," Rose whispered back.

"When I grow up I'm going to marry Hugo and live in a tent and look after Muggles."

Since then, Rose had watched as Lucy changed her mind about everything in her life. From wanting to be a Ballerina, to a Fisher-woman, to The Mistress of Magic, to a Mermaid, to a loin trainer in the circus and even an alcoholic.

The when she went to Hogwarts she wanted to be a Professor though she didn't want to deal with First Years, a Slytherin because she thought she looked better in green then blue, a photographer because that's what her mother was, a singer even though she couldn't carry a single tune, even a Quidditch player even though she wasn't fond of the sport.

Rose knew that the rest of her family were taking bets on what Lucy would be when she grew up. Victoire had her pegged as the one that would work in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Fred had her as a Healer, Roxanne as a Hit Wizard, James as a Naturalist, Louis as a waitress and a single mother and Lily thought that she was just going to travel around the world doing nothing. But Rose knew that Lucy would probably think of all of those things before she settled on a single idea.

Rose could never imagine her cousin being anything but the indecisive girl that she was. She couldn't see Lucy Weasley being anything but a floater in life and somehow, she thought that it suited her youngest cousin perfectly.

That was until she approached Rose after she graduated and told her, "I've know what I'm going to do with my life.

"And what's that?"

Lucy smiled wickedly. "Just be with the man that I love because that's the only thing I've ever wanted."

Rose smiled too, because she never imaged that Lucy was such a hopeless romantic.


	3. murder

_**When Dominique Murdered Fred**_

Dominique was somebody to be taken seriously. But nobody actually took her seriously even when she was being _completely_ serious. She didn't understand why people wouldn't listen to her and obey her like they did with Victoire or even Molly who was the third oldest _after her_. At times she thought it all came down to respect since they all seemed to respect the eldest and all seemed to respect Molly (mainly because she was actually quite scary at times) and they both just oozed _I have to be obeyed._

"When you grow up you could be anything and nobody would question you," Fred told her one day when she was home for the summer. "I mean you could murder somebody and then confess to it and nobody would actually believe you."

"And what makes you say that?" she asked curiously, looking down at her smaller cousin.

"Because you can't be taken seriously. Even James says so and you know James is _always_right. And then nobody listens to you anyway, 'cept for maybe James and Louis and sometimes me because you're not as old as Vicka and as smart as Molly."

She rolled her eyes at her cousins little speech. Thankyou, Freddie Weasley for pointing out the bleeding obvious. "So you're saying," she said as she decided to humour him, "that I could murder you and then go and tell our parents and everybody would think that I was joking. Then when you didn't show up for days and weeks and months they _still_ wouldn't believe that I had killed you in cold blood?"

"Yup," he replied simply, sitting down on the grass.

"Are you giving me permission to murder you then?"

He frowned. "I don't think so," he replied slowly as he obviously thought about it.

"Okay, then. How about we play a game. You go and hide somewhere, no where near the house, and stay there until I find you. It's like hide and seek but you're not allowed to come out after an hour when I haven't found you. Okay, Freddie? You just have to stay in your hiding spot until I actually find you. You can't come out for _anyone_ else but me. Got it?"

"So I hide and can't come out until you find me and not let anybody else see me?"

"Yep."

"Okay!" Dominique watched as he ran off towards the other end of the yard, probably to hide behind a plant or something. She shook her head and turned on her heel, deciding to head inside to see her parents and Aunt and Uncle.

Victoire was sitting at the table with her mother and Aunt Angelina. "Have fun playing with, Freddie?" her auntie asked.

"Freddie?" Dominique questioned. "Oh, yes, lots of fun. I murdered him and dumped his remains down by the river so none of you could ever find him."

Her mother frowned and her sister said, "You shouldn't joke about that type of stuff, Dominique."

She rolled her eyes and continued on her way. If they weren't going to believe her then she was going to leave Fred out there until they thought she actually did murder him.

Maybe then they'd take her seriously.


	4. question

_**When Roxanne Questioned Albus**_

Eleven year old Roxanne Weasley was going to Hogwarts and she _was_ going to be sorted into Gryffindor. "You better be," Fred told her, having already been sorted there himself two years before, "or I'll totally disown you."

"You wouldn't dream of it," Roxanne replied easily.

Fred rolled his eyes and walked off leaving her to her own thoughts. But she didn't want to be alone, she wanted somebody to talk to so she didn't have to actually think about the sorting that was going to be taking place in a couple of hours. She'd never admit that she was actually nervous about what house she was going to be placed in.

She set off to find a companion for the train ride. She had a few friends (acquaintances) already and Lucy (if you could count her as a friend) that she could talk to but she didn't really want sit with them as they talked no stop about what Hogwarts was going to be like.

She ended up literally running into Albus towards the end of the train. He grabbed her by the shoulders and steadied her. "Whoa, Roxy," he laughed, "Slow down."

"Sorry," she apologised, "I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm sort of in a rush to look for somebody to sit with so I don't look like a complete loner."

He shook his head at her in amusement. "Come sit with me," he told her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It's only me and Alice in my compartment since Rose is currently missing. I was going to go and find her but I might as well come and talk to you instead."

Once they were comfortably settle in a compartment at the end of the train with Alice who was half asleep against the cool glass of the window, she asked him, "Were you nervous about your sorting?"

She hadn't meant to ask him that, she'd meant to ask him anything _but_ that. She didn't want to talk about Hogwarts and all it's glory but she just couldn't help herself. "'Course I was," Albus replied much to her surprise. "I was beyond nervous, 'specially since James was telling me that I'd end up in Slytherin."

"Fred said the same thing," she confessed. "Well he basically did, anyway. Did the house ever consider anything but Gryffindor for you?"

"Yeah." Albus smiled. "Ravenclaw and Slytherin, mostly. But if you ask nicely then sometimes the hat will put you where you want."

"Do you think that you're a Gryffindor?"

"What's with all the questions, Roxy?" he asked with laughter. When her only response was a shrug, he continued, "Sometimes I wish that I had been put into another house, just to be different, you know. I can't help but wonder what I would have been like in Slytherin or Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff and how different it could have been."

"Do you regret asking the hat to be put into Gryffindor?" she asked.

"Sometimes, yeah. But not often. If I had another choice though I might chose something different."

She smiled at him. "I think I'm just going to let the hat put me where it wants, even if it _is _Slytherin."


End file.
